Killing Games
by starglow71
Summary: Dark Fic! Wincest! Bobby/Dean/Sam. Bobby sex with boys! Our boys are missing something, and their Dad is about to find out what that is when they start playing Killing Games with him as the target;when Bobby joins their game, does John even have a chance?


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters on the show.

I however do get dark urges and sometimes make them evil sons of bitches at times…like now, for instance, lol!

This is a Dark Fic, so avoid it if you don't like this kind of thing.

**Warning:**** There is Wincest, lots and lots of it. Bobby/Dean/Sam. Bobby has sex with boys in this one! There is graphic imagery and language, violent scenes and content, death scene here and there, blood play, biting kink, and disturbing imagery as well. This is a dark Fanfic, a really **_**really **_**dark fanfic. So if that bothers you, please do not read, hell, skip the **_**first**_** sentence, it only gets **_**worse**_** from there, **_**trust me**_**.**

**Plot:** Sam and Dean are born missing…something. Goodness. Feelings. Consciences. Everything that makes a person good. More than a little Sociopathic and a touch psychotic, too. They also have a thing for each other and Dad is _clearly_ in the way of that, _so he must go_. They make it a game. He walks in on them, they get to kill him. Simple game really.

Bobby is like _them_. Cold inside until he meets _them_ and then he has to have them for _his _own, the boys aren't arguing this, but John _might_. Will they invite him to play their game with them? Will John win this one?

Let's see how this plays out for our Evil men, and I do mean _Evil_.

Think Bobby would make a good King of Hell?

I sure do!

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dad was at the bar. Getting drunk and drumming up leads.

The boys were doing their usual. Fucking each other, mostly Dean fucking Sam, he liked that part best.

They smiled and knew he would be home soon. Both knew and it made them fuck faster, want more.

It was this way. Their way.

He'd go on a hunt, they'd fuck.

He'd go to get food. They'd fuck.

He'd go to wherever. They'd fuck more.

Playing their game.

So far, not getting caught. They'd lost the game; had so far.

Dean and Sam smiled coldly, waiting, deciding to push the limits this time.

Going longer, see if they still lost.

But enough of this, let's start at the beginning.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**(Flashbacks)**

(Bobby kills his father)

Bobby had watched his father abuse them for years. His Mom just took it. He used to care; now he felt nothing but disgust for her.

_Stupid_ bitch.

She said run; he got the gun instead.

"You don't have the guts." Dad said. Bobby did have the guts. He fired it, hitting Dad in the head.

He lost all his feelings, went cold inside, waiting for something, someone, or two someones, to make him feel again.

He buries Dad behind the shed, cold to his mother now, and when she passes, he doesn't care.

He sat, waited, married Karen, watched her die by Rufus's hand.

Pretended to care, to love. Never quite was able to, not nearly enough, not really.

Rufus smiled coldly at him afterward, kissed him, they fucked on the floor.

Neither feeling anything but lust, licking the blood from each other as they came.

Then they hunted, killing everything they can.

Their aphrodisiac.

Then _Omaha_, Rufus left. Bobby let him, took a quiet place of his own.

_And waited for what he knew to_ _wait_ _for_.

(Dean is born)

Dean is born, Mary holds him and smiles; John grins happily.

Dean stares vacantly at them. Feeling _no _connection. He feels like he's waiting for something, or someone to make him _feel._

He _never _cries. Not even for food, or love and _hates_ to be held or cuddled.

This scares his parents.

(Sam is born)

Sam is born. Again they are thrilled.

Sam does not smile or coo. He _stares_.

Their hearts sink but they hold out hope.

Dean grew out of it, so Sam probably will, too.

Sam is like Dean was. No cuddling and no crying.

Nothing. Cold hazel eyes meet theirs.

They don't know it but Dean is _faking_ it.

_Still feels nothing_. _Still waiting for something…or someone._

They take Sam home.

Dean holds his brother, his little brother.

Then _smiles_ warmly, kisses his cheek, "I'll watch over you, Sammy."

Love _fills _his cold heart.

_He has found what he's been waiting for_.

He intends to _keep_ it.

(Mary dies)

The man stands over Sam's crib, Sam stares coldly up at him.

The Man opens Sam's mouth, goes to drip blood in.

Mary interrupts, trying to make him stop.

The Man is a _demon_.

Sam doesn't know it.

_She_ does.

She dies on the ceiling, The man sets her on fire with a thought and Sam smiles, eyes dancing as the flames burn her alive.

The demon contemplates giving him the blood anyway but sees Sam's face as his mother burns, Sam's cold eyes on his, the demon kisses the babe's cheek instead, he likes this one the way he is. He can let this one go; He doesn't need the demon blood. He's perfect this way. The demon strokes his cheek and smiles, waving him goodbye as he leaves.

Sam waves him goodbye as well, smiling and cooing.

Dad comes in. Sam just looks at Mary burning.

The Demon watches this play out, curious about the baby, liking him, loving him even.

So perfectly demonic as he is, without a drop of Demon blood in him.

He is missing something; goodness, purity, conscience, all the things that would make him human.

Dad has Dean take Sam outside and follows crying.

Sam and Dean smile happily at each other.

Azazel sees their look, and smiles as well. Another demonic one, this one older. He's perfect, too.

He likes and loves this one, too.

The father however is full of goodness and humanness. He _has_ to go.

The Demon smiles, the boys will take care of that problem, he's sure of it.

Their father is too distracted by grief to notice the cold calculating look the boys give him. Azazel likes this look. The children intend to kill the human man, their own father. The Demon hopes they succeed. He'll help where he can; he doubts they'll need it. There is a sense of completion and certainty to these two children.

Dad is too lost in grief to see this look, too.

The boys are _joined_. Cold to all but each other. Would do _anything_ the other asks, and will.

Now the Demon is _sure_ he likes them.

(Dean kills for the first time)

Dad is gone all the time. Hunting the demon that killed his wife.

Dean watches his brother grow.

As Sam grows, Dean sees how beautiful he is.

Loves him more and more.

The only one he _can_ love.

A man approaches him, Dean's calculating green eyes follow his movements.

"I got video games." The man says, Dean touches his pocket, making sure his knife is handy.

Dean _likes_ video games. Sam _wants _a system for Christmas.

He can play games with Sam with _this _system.

Dean smiles innocently as possible.

"Okay, I'd like that." He says.

The man fucks him; Dean _likes_ it.

He fucks the man back as he _kills _him; Dean likes that, too.

Takes the system to Sammy.

"Merry Christmas, Sammy!" He says, Sam edges to the bed, pats it.

Dean is covered in blood.

He sits by Sam.

Sam undoes Dean's pants, jerks him there softly.

"Show me how to suck you, like you did _him_." Sam asks.

He must have followed Dean and seen it all. _Good_, Dean thinks.

Dean tells him how, Sam follows the instructions.

His little brother makes him cum.

Then pushes Dean's legs up, and fucks him like the man did.

They fuck for hours now, Sam taking Dean to new heights in pleasure.

Not _bad_ for a _twelve _year old.

"_Fuck _me, Dean." Sam begs but Dean kisses him softly, "Wait, baby, until you're grown more. In the meantime, we _can_ do this."

"Dad won't like this if he knew." Sam says smiling. Dad would try to stop this if he knew, he would stand in his way of _Dean_ being with him; the way they wanted to be together.

"We should kill him then." Dean says smiling, too. Dad was easily removed from the situation. He would stand in the way of them being together.

"Can I help this time?" Sam asks, eagerly. Stroking himself hard and descending on his brother again, "Never can fuck you _enough_, Dean. Want to do this _all _the time now." He thrusts in and Dean moans loudly, pulling a gun up to hold in one hand. Hands Sam one, too.

"Then fuck me and we'll see if you can." Dean said as pleasure takes him. "We'll kill him if he comes in on us, deal?"

"Yes, the game is set then?" Sam takes him harder now, thoughts of killing making him harder inside Dean now, making him take him faster now. "I love you, Dean!"

"I love you, too!" Dean claws at his brother's back and they cum again and again.

Dad does not come in on them

_They lose_.

Oh, well.

They'll just have to keep playing.

(Sam kills for the first time)

Dean picks her up from the bar with promises of sex and him.

They get to the room, and soon they are fucking on the bed, she is on top, riding him. Head back in pleasure, Dean's eyes on Sam, Sam stroking his own dick in time with their sex. They cum together, all three of them. She sees Sam and tries to move. Dean flips her over and beckons Sam over.

Sam is hard from what he has just seen. He's never been with a woman.

"Want her, bro?" Dean asks, his hand stroking Sam's dick now, Sam nods in lust. "Go for it."

Dean pushes his dick into the woman's mouth while Sam takes her below, her body getting moist for him, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts. Dean pulls out and cums on her, leaning in to whisper. "Like him fucking you?"

She nods and moans softly, nails in Sam's back now, body tightening around him with every thrust. "Beg him, tell him what you want, tell him how good he feels, tell him how he makes you feel, Tell him!" Dean orders coldly.

He makes them switch. She straddles Sam, and Dean lets their pleasure build as he lubes up.

"So good, big! Feels so good, you boys are amazing, want you to fuck me all night! Both of you, such juicy dicks! Want to suck them!" She says and Sam loses it, fucks up into her harder, she gasps in pain as Dean takes her ass, fucking it now, going slow and then gives her more.

Soon she is lost in them, orgasm after orgasm, they bring her to such heights. She sucks them. Fucks them repeatedly.

Dean slips two fingers into Sam, working him open, fucking him with them now, Sam arches into them, into her, Dean and the woman following suit. All night, they take her. They switch places she rides Dean again, Sam starts with fucking her ass but ends up taking Dean instead while she fucks onto him. Dean feels the pleasure she is giving him, but soon only feels Sam fucking him and loses it, begging him to take him more and more, pulling Sam's hands to his body. She doesn't notice much. Just lets Sam finger her ass and spirals from it.

They cum all night and they let her live, _for now_.

They promise to call her later.

Then Dean tastes Sam's hole, fingers it again.

"Fuck me, Dean, please!" Sam begs, thrusting back for more.

It's been four years since Dean's promised to. Sam's 16th birthday is today.

His sweet sixteen.

The woman was his gift from Dean.

Not the gift he wanted _most_ but one of them.

He wants Dean to make him _his_, like he has done to Dean.

Dean thrusts in and does just that. They fuck for hours this way, Dean only wants to fuck Sam, not switching places, feels too good to finally be with him this way, so tight and hot inside. Sam only wanting Dean inside him, wanting Dean to take him for hours, lost to it.

Sex only feels _really _good when it's with Dean now. Same goes for Dean when it's with Sam.

It still feels good, don't get them wrong. In fact, Sam wants to try something.

They lay cuddling and Sam asks, "Can I kill someone?"

Dean smiles, "Sure, Sammy. Who?"

Sam smiles, "Dad, but that's the usual." Sam smiles slyly, "We lost again; he didn't walk in."

"Someday he will." Dean reassures him and smiles, "Besides Dad, who do you want to kill?"

"A man. I want to fuck a man like you did and kill him that way, too." Sam smiles as Dean agrees.

Both dress and head out.

"I pick the man up then do it myself, no help." Sam makes Dean promise. Dean nods happily, proud of Sam, eager to help if needed.

They go to a bar and stand at opposite sides of the bar where they can see each other.

"Hey, aren't you the handsome one?" A male voice says, and Sam slides him a seductive look.

"Yeah, buy me a drink." Sam says, smiling. Touching the man's hand, eyes on the man's dick and up his body to his face, licking his lips suggestively.

The man does and they talk, all lies of course. The man's hand touches Sam, his face and body, until he reaches Sam's ass, caressing it suggestively, "I want to fuck that ass, handsome."

Sam watches as Dean picks up his own man and nods to Sam.

They head to the room.

Each man fucks the brother he picked up at the bar, both boys enjoy it but they've had better, recently, hours ago in fact. So they fuck the other men now, making them writhe beneath them, the men cum hard for them, neither boy cumming from it though, not able to cum from the sex they've just had, not fulfilling enough. They slit their throats as the men cum. They shove them off the beds, hiding them under there.

They suck each other now, lick off the blood, savoring its taste, using it for lube and fucking each other until they cum screaming twice, taking each other violently.

They shower and clean up, smiling as they cuddle.

Dad calls and says he's picking them up soon, to get ready. They sigh in disappointment and pack.

They get in the car; Sam takes the back, Dean the front, smiling softly at each other, coldly eyeing their father with fake happiness at seeing him again. Part of the game, he has to see them fucking or no killing him; those are the rules.

So they let him keep the lie. They love him; John's favorite lie, they let him believe it. They have for years now.

(Meeting Bobby)

They are on their way to meet their Dad's friend.

They don't care really.

It's been a three day trip and they are bored.

They _want _to fuck each other.

Or _kill _something.

Either works, better to do _both_ at the same time.

Preferably _Dad_.

They are in a salvage yard.

Dean _loves_ the place.

Sam doesn't particularly care but if it pleases Dean, he will _try _to.

Bobby meets them at the porch.

Cold eyes meet cold eyes, their cold hearts connect to _his_ cold heart and they all melt into each other right then.

Bobby feels warmth inside him again.

He's _found _what he's been waiting for.

He has to have _them _for himself.

They want _him_ for themselves, too.

Later that night, he lays in bed, unable to sleep. _Thinking about those boys he wants for himself,_ touching the shotgun. It would be so _easy_ to just go up to the _man's_ room and _kill_ him, take the boys for _himself_ that way, so _easy_, he contemplates it, and is _almost_ ready to do it now.

They sneak in.

They climb into his bed, naked bodies pressing into his, hard dicks against his legs already. _Kissing _him. "We have a game. You want to play _our _game?" Dean asks pulling down the man's pants. He _wants_ this man. They _both_ want this man.

"What game?" Bobby gasps as Dean sucks him now, his hand in the young man's hair, moaning softly. Sam kisses down his neck and chest.

"Why, _ours_, of course. We have sex and if he walks in on us, we get to kill him." Sam smiles, lips over Bobby's now, hovering temptingly. His hands pulling the man's clothes off, with Dean's help between sucks. His warm hands touching the man's body; lips and fingers, on his neck and nipples, moving lower, helping his brother suck the man's large dick, taking his resistance away; if there had been some, which there had not been, not since their eyes had met earlier, Bobby had wanted these boys, so _badly._ "Want you _inside_ us, we both do. _Fuck us_. Bobby, _kill_ him with us if he walks in." Bobby nods and pulls Dean and Sam closer, kissing them both in turns, happy green and hazel eyes intently looking into his.

He fucks Sam first, such a tight ass, and soon they are writhing together, guns at the ready, Sam screaming _Bobby's_ name in pleasure as he cums over and over, Sam cumming into Dean as he fucks into him at the same time, Dean screaming _his _pleasure as well.

John kicks the door in and bursts in. They _all _smile and shoot him _together_, then return to fucking each other. Bobby cums screaming now as well, filling Sam with his cum. As John lies dead on the floor, they switch places and Dean fucks Sam and Bobby fucks him, they fuck for hours this way, cumming hard and screaming together. _Never getting enough_.

They fuck all night, switching and taking turns. By the time the sun is up, they are tired and spent, not to mention sore, but not regretting it.

"I want you as _mine_, boys." Bobby says, kissing them, "_Work_ for me, _kill_ for me. I have a side business, murder for hire; you'd be my _best_ men." He lets his hands explore their bodies, "I want to fuck you forever, too. You want the job? Do you want _me _forever, too?"

"Yes, we'll work for you. We'll be _yours_. _We_ _want you forever_, _too_!" Both agree and let him cuddle them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Present)

"Got a job for you boys." Bobby said through the phone. He handed the Hunter in his Study a file and waves as the man leaves, shutting the front door behind him.

"Good, Prague is so boring." Sam said helping Dean out of the leather cuffs, lovingly touching the welts along that sexy back. Kissing them softly, fingertips brushing them, licking the blood and sucking it from his sexy tan skin. Sam smiles as he licks the blood from his fingertips. "We had to make our own fun." Dean said, getting hard from the sound of _Bobby'_s voice in his ear, picturing him whispering in his ear in person, _fucking _him again.

"Got the Vampire nest there?" Bobby asked and stroked himself to the sound of Dean's voice, Bobby moaning softly to himself. Dean heard the moan and gave a sexy growl.

"Yeah, was easy really." Dean said taking the phone then grinned, "Gonna _suck _that dick when we get back, _gonna feel you inside us_, _fucking_ us raw, riding our asses so _hard_ we scream for more of that hard dick of yours _inside_ us. _Fuck us_, Bobby, we want to have you fill us up with _you_." Dean said and smiled as Bobby came groaning and moaning loudly, sighing. "Like this phone sex thing, boss."

"Me, too. Gonna make sure you keep that promise, boys. But first the job, a witness for the mob, a good amount if we get it done by tomorrow night. He's a lieutenant of his. Should be challenging." Bobby said pulling the girl to him, she was bound and gagged. "Got a gift for you."

"Mmm, we like gifts. Better than the last one?" Sam purred, the last one had been a whore. They'd fucked her and killed her in front of him, enjoying it while Bobby came from watching them. Then he'd taken them as well, and enjoyed it even more. _Bobby fucked them so well._

"Even better, she's a pretty one." Bobby said stroking her tear-streaked face. "Not a whore either."

Both boys liked that part, too.

"Send us the details, baby. We'll take care of it." Sam said and smiled, "Save our surprise for us."

"I will." Bobby promised and sent the information to their computer, pulling her to the bedroom. "Meg, oh, Meg, such a hot demon you are, going to _fuck _you until they get back. You'll like my boys. You're going to work for me, got it? Want to break you in properly first. Eh, demon girl? Gonna make you _feel _good." The devil's trap burned into her neck left her powerless. So he was good.

He laid her naked form below him and fucked her hard, not caring if she said yes or no. Then rolled her over and took her ass as his own, fucking her for hours. She responded back, eagerly joining him in the sex. He removed her bonds and fucked her again, she rode him this time, her black eyes showing as she came.

"Will they fuck me, too, Bobby?" She asked as he cleaned her up.

"Yes, they will; my boys will fuck you good. Then you'll work for me, help me with…cases. _Kill for me_." He whispered, not caring about the demon at all but needing her willing acceptance to work for him. She'd be the boys' sex toy, they'd like her a lot.

"Gladly." She smiled coldly and he got hard again. "_Fuck me _again and I promiseI'll _kill_ for you, for _them_. _Work_ for you. Be their sex toy." She smiled, kissing him, and he pulled her to him. "_Fuck me now?_" She begged. Bobby gladly complied with the request and she pleasured him with every skill she knew, she was a pretty slutty demon after all. It's why her father had _sent_ her to them to begin with. Bobby smiled afterward and gave her a room, to have for her own. "I can't _wait_ to meet them." She said smiling, touching her mark and not regretting the loss of her demon powers, she had other skills to use. She liked this man; she would work for him, just like she did for Azazel.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The boys pulled the man into his room, the agents unconscious, but not dead, a '_fuck you'_ to the government. "Remove the clothes."

The man cringed and obeyed, terrified. They held guns on him and tied him to the bed, perching his ass up so perfectly. They put on the condoms and lubed up, fucking him hard in turns, cumming hard into his ass every time, until they were satisfied then killing him brutally, per their desires.

Cutting out his tongue, to show he was a snitch. Per the clients instructions.

Then scaling down the building to get to their car and leaving the area immediately, smiling happily, cuddling as Dean drove. Stopping soon after to fuck on the car, and driving on again. They had a gift to get to opening.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They came in and tossed Bobby the photo proof of the kill. He nodded upstairs and beckoned for them to come closer, "Missed you, boys." They came closer and he kissed them hard, hands tugging at their clothes.

"But our gift?" Dean asked, helping him undress them. Bobby pushed them to the rug, and sucked their dicks hard and rode them, fucking those dicks for all he was worth, taking turns, then fucking them as well, making them cum for him as well, their tight asses _his_ and they knew it, as well as belonging to each other, of course. In the meantime, they told him of how they killed the target and he fucked them harder again, so turned on by them fucking others he couldn't stop fucking them in turns. "Love you _fucking_ other people, like _hearing_ about it, want to _watch_ sometime, bet you're so _hot_ that way…_fuck_…cumming…so close…cum with me!" He shouted and they did, Dean filling Sam with his cum and Bobby filling him as well. "_Fuck!"_ they all shouted as they came from it. As they separated, they saw blonde woman approach.

They got hard for her immediately.

Her eyes were black and she was _evil,_ and they _liked_ it. "Who are_ you_?" They smiled and stood approaching her now.

"I'm Meg." She smiled and touched their lips seductively, "I'm a demon, and…" she rubbed into them now, purring, especially at Sam, she _really_ liked Sam, "I'm you guys' gift. Wanna _open_ me?" They growled and pulled her to the ground now.

"Mmm, I like your boys, Bobby. I like them a lot!" She growled seductively and soon they were fucking her and she was sucking them, and in the middle of it, she felt herself tying herself to them, getting addicted to this, and found herself belonging to them, and Bobby, when they all were done taking her repeatedly, even Bobby, again and again.

"We like you, too." The boys said, getting up and leaving her on the floor, unable to move from all the sex she had just had done to her. Their eyes were cold when they said this with no emotion whatsoever but _some _affection in their voices. "We could use you."

"That's what I'm here for." Meg agreed and Bobby helped her to her room, covering her up once they were there. "So glad you kidnapped me, baby. This is going to be so much fun!" Bobby's cold eyes watched her and he smiled, "Yes, It is." He said, _some_ fondness there, like theirs, not enough to count as that emotion though. She was okay with that. She slept smiling now.

"Boys, I need you to find me someone." Bobby said as the boys ate their supper and sipped their beers.

"Cool, who?" The boys asked, getting tired, it had been a long day.

"A woman, she is in Oklahoma. Her name is Ruby." Bobby said smiling softly, "I have plans for her."

"In the morning, okay? We'll bring Meg along. Train her properly to work for you. She'll be a good hit-woman." Dean said stealing a piece of Sam's bacon.

"Hey, get your own!" Sam said, holding up a knife. "Do it again, I'll _cut_ you." he smiled as an idea hit him.

"_Bite_ me, big boy." Dean said sarcastically but caught the look, slid one to Bobby. Eyes undressing him, too. "Wanna watch, Bobby?"

Bobby nodded and they went to their room. Where Sam made small cuts on Dean, licking the blood away, then biting him until they bled, too. Then he rode Dean, while while holding the knife to each other's throat and they bit each other hard, making them cum hard and fast from it, the pain and pleasure of it all driving them to it.

Then Dean did the same to Sam and they came together that way again. They turned to look at Bobby and smiled. "You _like_ that, baby?" He was hard from watching and had already came _twice_ now from it. "Come here, it's your turn." Soon they were doing it to him, cutting and licking the blood off of him, biting and sucking blood from their many bites on his flesh, crying out hard as he rode them, them telling him that he was the best they'd _ever_ had, and no one _fucked_ them like _he_ did, and that they could _never _get enough of him or each other. "_No one fucks better than you, Bobby, we'd kill for you!"_

"I'd kill for you, too. I love you boys, too." Bobby swore and then grinned, cutting them, licking their blood, biting and sucking their blood from their cuts, and fucking them until they screamed again, _his _name, arching hard against _him,_ and heads back so they couldn't even breathe without cumming over and over for _him_, making _him_ cum with them every time, him screaming _their_ names, and '_My boys!_' as he did.

"You own us, you know." Dean said and Sam nodded. Both spent and looking like the sexy angels that had come into his life years ago and gave it feeling and meaning again. His life had been so cold, and empty, he'd felt nothing since he killed his Dad and, when he'd met them, he'd felt they were _his_, he'd _felt _again! John had to_ go _as soon as he saw_ those _sexy boys_, those _perfect boys_, _he'd loved them a_t first sight. _They were_ His _right then. He'd have killed John_ anyway _and taken them for _his _own anyway, even if the boys hadn't have _seduced _him into_ playing _their _wonderful _game with them and _finally won it!_

"And you _own _me." Bobby said softly, cuddling into them sleeping happily, holding them the way only _he _had a right to. Others may come and go, and he liked that part too. Them with other men or women, just turned him on too. He knew the only ones that mattered to them were _Sam, Dean, and Bobby_. No one else held any feeling for them. They left them empty, all but with each other, there was_ obsession, _there was_ possession, _and, most of all, _there was love. _

The boys had only felt anything for each other, _all_ their lives, wanted to _kill_ their Dad for most it as well. Then they had met _Bobby_. They had met him and they felt _something_ for someone else. They _desired _him, they _wanted _him, and they _needed_ him for _some_ reason in their lives. They didn't question that feeling, such a _stron_g feeling. They had went to his bed that night, wanting him to _fuck _them, _claim _them, to make him _theirs _as they were each other's. Deep down they somehow _knew_ he felt like _them_, Dad _had_ to go. Bobby could join their Game. Then they had killed Dad together at the height of their passion and became one in that _single_ moment, joined forever this way, _obsessive, possessive, and with deepening love_ that _bound them together_ in every _inexplicable w_ay!

"We _love _you, Bobby, so _damn_ much! To say we're in love with you is not strong enough. It's so much more than that, there are no words for it, baby." Dean said kissing Bobby softly, smiling softly at his gentle smile that he gave them now. "No words, Bobby. Love you that _much_."

"Love you boys the same way. 'In love' does not cover it, no words for it." He pulled Sam's softly smiling face to his now, kissing him softly as well, smiling gently up at them both now. "No words, Sammy, Dean, no words for what we have."

"No words for us, guys. I just know its_ permanent_ and its _forever_." Sam admitted, Bobby pulled them to his body and they cuddled close, falling asleep, holding him as well, hands touching his chest and each other's hands, clasping them together in their sleep, smiling so happily, sighing so contentedly in their sleep now. He smiled and fell asleep with them, vowing to _never_ let them go_, ever_!

Meg watched this and smiled, they may be cold and sociopathic to the extreme but they were warm this way, so like demons were. Demons were just as cold but, at times, were able to love only certain others, not caring about the rest, specifically humans. She liked this. She respected this. She like the idea of them, so demon-like in their human states.

Later that night, she contacted Azazel via blood bowl.

"Yes, they are just as you described, Bobby, too." Meg said softly, Azazel had been watching these men for years, especially those boys, but Bobby, too. He'd brought the boys to him after all, where their evil would grow and thrive as soon as they met. Their dark love realized in that most Evilly sacred of moments.

The blood bubbled and she spoke again to it.

"Yes, they are perfectly evil, aren't they? Thank you for giving me to them! They're so dark, those men, you chose wisely, my lord." Meg smiled, he had liked these men so much.

The blood bubbled one last time.

"No, I will never leave them, promise. Will serve them forever…Father." She said smiling.

A brief bubbling now.

"Yes, Father, I love them, too. As do you." They were loved by her Father as well, that was good, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do what you _have _to. Seduce her, kidnap her, whatever. Make her work for us." Bobby instructed as they read the file. "She's a demon, so Meg can find her easily, right, baby girl?" He winked at her and she smiled, nodding.

"Easy." She agreed and winked at them. "Might get to lay her with you, hmm? A little girl on girl?" She liked this idea very much.

"Oh, yeah, we'd like that very much." Dean agreed, the image of those two women together made him think of things, low things. "Can we break her in for you?"

"Yes, just get her." Bobby said, and tossed them a video camera, "Tape it, I want to watch you fuck her, too." They smiled and put it in the bag.

"We will." Sam said and they left, going to find her like Bobby had said to.

Meg followed and smiled, looking forward to it.

She'd even hold the camera for them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meg found Ruby in a bar, sipping a beer. She looked into her mind and pointed at Sam. "She would like Sam more. He'd be better bait." She smiled, pulling Dean with her, "Let's go get us a beer, boys."

They had to smile at her antics and went in to the bar. Dean found himself getting hard for Meg halfway through the night. They slipped back to a bathroom stall and pulled out the camera. She sucked him hard and Dean taped it, moaning softly and then fucking her into the stall wall, camera filming every detail for Bobby, even their harder fucking and cumming, with cussing and growling moans.

Dean turned the camera off and they dressed quickly. "Such a sweet piece of ass you are, Meg. Make me cum so good." He licked her neck and sucked by her ear. "Gonna fuck you again later."

"I hope so." Meg agreed and they went back to sit, watching Sam seduce the willing demon back to their room. "I want to watch that tape later, baby."

"Sure." Dean said, coldness in his eyes as the pair headed to the door. "Let's go." He handed her the camera. "You film us." Then they headed to the door and followed in their rental car.

They parked near the Impala at the motel, and let themselves in. Smiling coldly, Meg started filming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi, I'm Sam." Sam said sitting by the woman. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure." She said, holding out a hand, "I'm Ruby." Sam kissed her hand softly and slowly, lips ghosting over the knuckles before letting it go. Ruby felt her breathe catch at the heated look in his eyes.

"Ruby, like the precious jewel?" Sam said, hand resting on her leg now, fingers moving slowly up it now. "Precious jewels should be pampered. " He kissed by her ear whispering, "Taken care of. I'd love to take care of you, if you'd let me. Bet you're so sexy, so wet and tight around me. Could kiss those lips for hours."

"Oh, yeah! Take care of me, Sam!" She moaned softly and then Sam grinned, pulling her to her feet as he stood.

"Come back to my room, Ruby, I'll take _really _good care of you." Sam offered seductively.

She nodded and they were gone.

As soon as they hit the room, he kissed her and undressed her, pushing her to the bed, smiling. Then proceeded to tie her up and leave her there, smiling down at her coldly.

"Now that we've got a moment here, I have a proposition for you, Demon." He held up the knife she carried , admiring it. "You want to hear it?" Ruby stilled and eyed him curiously.

Proposition? Hmm, her cunning brain worked now, she'd like to hear this one out.

Sam lit a ring he wore, a devil's trap ring. He used the lighter to heat it to red hot and pressed it to her neck, making her scream into the hand over her mouth, eyeing her calmly. She felt her power leaving her, suddenly weakened and worried. "There, now no more dirty powers to screw up the deal." He kissed up her neck softly, nipping it, until he hit her ear. "We got a job offer for you. Among other things," He slid eyes to his jean covered dick and her eyes followed, mouth dry now. Sam was so huge! She wanted him.

"Job?" She said curiously, _fucking_ mark was permanent _and _had a binding element, she couldn't smoke out of her body, she had _tried_ already. So she _listened_.

"We work for a man, he owns a murder for hire business. He is interested in recruiting demons to work for him now. He has an eye on you. Says you are a witch and evil as they come, he _likes_ that part. We _like_ that part too, _obviously_." Her eyes touched his dick again and Sam smiled. "We're supposed to recruit you. You'd work for us now, _not_ Lucifer." Sam smiled at her surprised look. "Yeah, we _know_. _Like you evil,_ don't worry. Lucifer is…well, in a cage, where he can stay…or get out…we don't care. We just care about taking you for our boss, like he told us to."

"We're going to break you in good, fuck you so good. Then you will be our sex toy, and a hit woman. We'll train you and you'll do what we do, kill for him. There's a lot of money in it, if you agree to it." Dean said and Meg smiled, licking her lips at the nude woman on the bed.

"I call dibs on her, if you don't mind." Meg said, loving the sight of that body, _dying_ to touch it. Dean took the camera, smiling.

"Only if she takes the job, Meg." Sam said, approaching her with the knife, brushing her leg with it. Her skin hissed and burned where it touched. Sam eyed the spot with surprise, the knife and the girl afterward. "Explain?" He sat down by her and she whimpered, "Demon killing knife, kills demons."

"Oh, sorry, didn't know." He put the knife in his pants pocket to give to Bobby later anyway. "Sorry." He bent over and kissed the mark the knife left, stroking it softly with his fingers. "Will you work for us?"

"Yes. It sounds like my kind of thing. The Lucifer thing was boring anyway." She smiled, eyes taking in their naked bodies now, all had stripped while her and Sam spoke. "He's in a cage. He doesn't matter anymore. _Fuck him_." She meant every word, Lucifer wasn't getting out, something about no vessel or something, Michael had given up already, too.

"Good, welcome to the murder business." Dean said, giving Meg a look. She approached the brunette smiling.

"Tied or not tied?" She said sitting by Ruby, kissing up her neck and stopping at her ear to ask. "Gonna suck you good, eat you so good." her hand trailed to her breasts, rolling a nipple and pinching it. She kissed the woman softly, Ruby opened her mouth to her, their tongues tangling. This went on for several minutes, Meg working her neck, lips, and breasts expertly, making her moan and writhe.

"Untie me." Ruby moaned and arched, as Meg's body pressed into hers, all parts brushing together, skin against skin making it more intense for them both. They kissed some more and rubbed together until Meg moved lower and her mouth worked Ruby's lower body, penetrating those velvety folds of her most intimate place. With fingers and lips, and tongue and teeth, she worked her nub and the demon came clawing at her shoulders, eyes clenching, body arching, and body exploding inside as she came shouting, over and over until she could stop.

With unfocussed eyes, she watched Sam kneel on at her feet. He motioned for her to come to him, she crawled down the bed and took him into her mouth, sucking him hard. He made her turn so she was facing the other way and pushed in, fucking her slow then hard, opening her ass with fingers, then taking her that way as well, back and forth he fucked her and she came repeatedly while he didn't.

Then Dean thrust in and took her, the same as Sam had. But this time, Sam thrust into Dean, lubing up but not prepping. "No prep, baby, gonna stretch you painfully." Dean moaned in pain then pleasure but begged for more. Meg lined up with the woman and Ruby used her mouth to suck on her, to work her nub and lick inside her folds. With her mouth and hands, she worked Meg from orgasm to orgasm, while Dean did the same to her, pleasuring both holes and making her cum repeatedly as well, Sam working Dean harder and deeper, making him claw at Ruby's ass and hips, and also at Sam's hips as well, while Sam bit and kissed along his neck, shoulder, and broad muscled back.

By the end of it, they lay on the bed, panting hard. Spent for the most part. The ladies slept on one bed while the boys set up the camera on a tripod. Then Dean fucked Sam over and over, loving being inside this man _this_ way, going for an hour before cumming hard, arching and cursing. Then Sam fucked him, also making him cum hard. They did this until they were spent, finally spent, only they could please each other that much! Then they slept on their bed, having shut off the camera and put it up as they lay down to rest.

Then they headed home, and gave Bobby the girl and the camera. He watched the tape and moaned, getting hard. He pulled Ruby to him, fucking her on his desk, riding her as he watched the tape, then sending the ladies away, having Meg show Ruby to her new room as well. Then he pulled the boys to their room, which they had shared with him since they'd killed their father there in the doorway.

He finished the tape, shut it off, then fucked them hard and didn't stop until he couldn't do it anymore. They lay together now, sighing happily. Dark hearts soaring together. "You do look good fucking other people, boys. so _hot_! Still mine, all _mine_." Bobby said, kissing them goodnight. "Love you _only_, boys."

"Love you _only_, too, Bobby." The boys said sighing happily and breathing evenly now, cold hearts and minds warm now, but only with each other, clinging to Bobby even as he held them tight to him in his sleep as well. "_Kill_ for you, Bobby. _Die_ for you. "

"_Kill_ for me, yes, please. But never die, _never die_. Anyone kills you or hurts you, _I will kill them myself_." Bobby promised, "Love you, I'd die for you, too."

"Never die for us, kill them first." Dean vowed, eyes still closed in sleep, words whispered in darkness, from the darkness of his soul. "_Kill them if they do_."

"_Never _die." Sam said softly, sleep whispering as well.

"_Never_." Bobby amended it and smiled. Sleep his now, them _his _now.

No one to stand in his way of that _now._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Both demons watched this and nodded.

"So like us, aren't they?" Meg said and Ruby nodded, "So cold but yet able to love in their own ways."

"I love them." Meg smiled and her eyes lit up happily, evilly. "I'll do a great many evil things for them."

"Me, too." Ruby agreed and laughed, "So much more fun than Azazel and Lucifer, those three."

"Yeah, they are." Meg licked a lip and leaned into Ruby, kissing her softly. "Come to my bed, Ruby, I want you." She kissed her neck now, Ruby moaned softly and let her head lean back in the pleasure. One hand slipped up her shirt and brushed a breast, rubbing her already hard nipple. "I _need_ you tonight."

"Yes, I _need _you, too." Ruby said and kissed the woman hard, they kissed up the stairs, along the wall, mouths eating each other's, until they hit Meg's room and got wrapped up on their pleasure and each other's bodies.

"Meg, oh, baby, Meg…Yes…Never stop…cumming…suck it!" Ruby moaned loudly, not caring who it awoke, Meg was making her come undone, "Love that mouth, that tongue! Cumming on that tongue, let me cum on your tongue!" She felt the orgasm hit her and she screamed it, Meg eating her the whole time, her cum flowing over her tongue as Ruby requested.

Then they proceeded to keep making love to each other all night, screaming, moaning, and shouting their releases all night long. Bobby and the boys heard them and grinned, then fucked some more to the sounds, enjoying them, enjoying each other again as well, taking Bobby as well, the way he had taken them.

They all slept in and had a late lunch.

"Move into my room, okay?" Meg asked and Ruby nodded, kissing her softly, smiling. "You were _amazing _last night."

"So were you." Ruby said and hugged her, "My _girlfriend_." She looked to get Meg's approval of this and saw it on her face.

"Your _girlfriend_." Meg agreed, "Except when…well, we do have to sleep with others, you know that. And them, Bobby and them, I like sex with them. Is that okay?"

"I know we can't be monogamous. We kill for a living, sex is a tool we'll use. Sex with them, well, hell, it's part of _'us'_, as far as I'm concerned." Ruby said, "It's okay with me_, so_ okay with me. Love you, Meg."

"Love you, too, Ruby." Meg said, taking her hand and smiling, "I'm hungry, baby girl, feed me."

"Got that covered." Ruby grinned and they ran to the kitchen to eat with the others.

Bobby smiled at his favorite people and laughed, seeing them and knowing this would work.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Got jobs for you; good paying jobs." He looked at the boys and the girls. "Dean, you take Meg, train her. Here is your target." They took it and looked.

"Sam, take Ruby and train her. Here is yours. Call when you're done. Got clients requesting you guys like crazy. You're going to be busy for a while, trust me. Back to back jobs, if you're up to it."

"Always up to it." Dean said smiling, pulling Meg to her feet. He approached Bobby and kissed him softly, "See you later, baby." Then went to leave.

"What he said." Sam smiled as he kissed Bobby goodbye, too. Then met Dean at the door, they kissed goodbye as well, and smiled, "We'll make time to see each other. Promise."

"Yes, we will." Dean promised and they eyed the girls, who were kissing each other goodbye as well.

"See you soon, baby girl. Love you. Be safe." Meg said and looked at Sam, "Bring her back to me."

"Same goes for you, Dean. Bring my girl back to me as well." Ruby said and both boys promised to do just that.

Then they roared out of the yard, Dean in his Impala and Sam in his Mustang.

They were going to be busy though.

_They were the best after all._

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Months later, Meg and Ruby were trained and able to form their own team, like the boys were.

They were now the top hitters in the world, _all _four of them.

Authorities knew their work but couldn't catch them, couldn't tell who their boss was either. They were at a loss and frustrated.

Azazel watched this and smiled.

The boy hadn't needed his blood after all.

Demon or no demon, he liked that boy. All of them really.

He'd get someone else do his dirty work. Maybe that Jake kid. He had _talent_.

And Lucifer? Well, Lucifer could just stay in his cage. Azazel had decided to take Hell for his own after all. Those others would help him rule later, once they died of course.

They were just evil enough to do it.

He even thought of making Bobby his successor. He had a knack for the job after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Years passed, Bobby aged and they hated seeing their lover this way.

One night, he asked them to end it. He was going senile and bed ridden to boot. So they did, crying and mourning him already. Bobby was met by Azazel and welcomed to Hell. He was now Azazel's apprentice and he learned fast, torture and pain were his specialty. His dark soul still missed those four, the four dark souls he had left behind. Azazel promised to send them to him on arrival, no racks for them.

Dean joined him eventually, at the age of 69, murdered by a past victim's daughter. Sam at his side, dying from trying to stop it. Their eyes already glowing green and hazel and black wings appearing, demonic already from all the evil they had done on Earth. Azazel brought them to Bobby, "Master, the others have arrived."

They cried with joy at the sight of the man and ran to him, kissing him hard, _so _happy to see him. Bobby popped them back to his room, now their room, in the palace, now naked and hard for each other. They made love, had sex, fucked every way possible, and settled together.

"My consorts, be my consorts?" Bobby asked and both boys practically screamed yes.

A ceremony was soon arranged and they were wed to the King of Hell. Bobby's glowing brown eyes and black wings enfolding them, kissing them happily. Their wings were black as well, with gold interlacing Dean's and silver interlacing Sam's. Ruby and Meg surprised them as bridesmaids, tired of life without them, calling upon Azazel to please return them to Hell to join their lovers there. They kissed them happily and found they did feel something for those girls, _love_.

So Bobby married the girls as well. All four of them _his_ again, his lieutenants and his enforcers, The girls ruled the hellhounds for him, The boys the demons, but they shared these duties with their Master and King of Hell, _Bobby_.

Life was _good_ and Hell suited them _just_ fine.

Bobby and his consorts fit in well.

Hell was their _Home_.

It always _had_ been.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, got dark and had to go with the serial killer, sociopathic version of our favorite boys and old coot.

Feeling a bit dark today, sorry.

Sure, there's a lot of sex, it's one of my favorite things to write, so yeah, it's in there.

I consider this a happy ending for them all, considering they're terribly evil in this one.

Please review if you liked it.

I know I did.

I'd go to Hell if Bobby was the King of Hell, _wouldn't you?_


End file.
